Peter Pan
by Eagle span
Summary: Yo, a story on a nerdy kid meets Peter Pan. Prepare to laugh.


hello, yeah this is my first fan fiction story and now I feel happy. It took a while to figure out how to use this but I made it, YAH!!

by the way I do not own peter pan and if at night when you here a big WHAM! on your window, here is a guess.

* * *

The Night with Peter Pan

In an apartment in New York, Kiel Finchmen was asleep in his bed.

Actually he was starting to slip off a little bit to the left with his arms out stretched over his head. Giving the impression that a drunk and/or pissed off man with a cement roller did their job there. Kiel had light orange hair, had freckles all over his face, usually had a pare of huge and powerful dark rimmed glasses, and also huge buck teeth. He has the look of an orange spotted owl with dentures.

Anyway, it was about midnight and he was dreaming about a sweet chick that goes to the same school that he ad a crush on forever and really wanted a date with for some time, but the chances of that were100,000,000,000-I could go on forever so let me leave it that the odds were infinite to on in this matter

He was getting to the good part of the dream that I can't put into detail right now. When, sadly, he woke up from a big WHAM!! On his small room window.

Kiel tumbled out of bed with a big thud. He lay there dazed for a couple seconds, then sat bolt right, realizing that he was back in reality.

"Darn it," he looked up into the heavens "Why? Why do you have to punish me like this? What have I done to you?"

He looked at the window and saw a smear all over it. Kiel just rolled his eyes and walked over and see if another stupid bird had seen its life pass by before its eyes as it arrived at the bird poop covered Pearly Gates with the rest of its kin, but instead he found something a lot bigger that a bird.

Lying there on the fire escape stairs with an expression that looked like if it had a challenge with a bull to head to head combat but lost, was a boy wearing all green.

Kiel cocked his head a little bit with his mouth slightly open, giving the nerdy look. He wiped off the drool off his face, opened the window and stepped outside.

Sure enough, it was a boy wearing green tights, a green shirt and a Robin Hood hat with a feather sticking out of it and he wore an empty sheath that was tied to his brown belt. Kiel also noticed a big bump on his head, which was the size of an apple.

_Wait a minute! Why was he wearing _tights!

Kiel slapped the tights wearing kid with a nerdy, pathetic slap. The kid came too with a start and almost scared Kiel off the fire escape.

"GAAAHH! It wasn't me! blame tootles! he did it! He did it!"

Then he noticed Kiel

"AAAAHHHH! An orange toothy owl! It's going to eat me!"

The kid reached for his knife to find its sheath empty

"Crap! She took that too! Oh Crap!"

Then he huddled into a ball and started to suck on his thumb and rocking back and forth cowardly.

Kiel was standing there, confused. The he asked "Excuse me, but who are you?"

"y-your n-n-not going to e-eat me?" the kid stammered.

Now Kiel was starting to think for a little bit, he never had been feared before and this was once in a lifetime thing here. So why not take advantage of it.

"If you don't answer my questions, I will eat your liver, gore your eyeballs out and rip out your stomach and use it as a wallet, got that?"

The kid nodded fearfully as his eyes went wide but then suddenly narrowed them as if Kiel was going to gore his eyes out anytime, but still had the fearful expression.

"Ok, now what is your name?"

"Peter Pan"

Kiel thought _now_ he wasdreaming still, but o well.

"Where is Tinkerbell?"

"Got eaten by a frog on the way here and boy it was sure having happy thoughts."

"Why are you here?"

"In search for Wendy to get back my knife, but she moved away and now I'm looking for her."

"Why did she take your knife?"

"She said that boys my age can't play with weapons…" Peter Pan paused, thinking it over, "I wonder if it counts for girls too."

"Why are you wearing tights?"

"I crapped my pants one time and I had to get a new pair so I decided to steal one."

"Did you know that tights are for girls?"

Peter Pan stared at Kiel and his eyes widened and screamed "WHAT!"

Kiel just stared at Peter Pan blankly; this was either a crazy kid that didn't know the difference between tights and pants or just an extreme weirdo. In this case it was probably both.

At that moment Peter Pan found his chance of escaping and quickly flew off into the night.

Kiel just stared where he took off and wondered if he knew that he was heading toward the other building across the street. He could hear another WHAM! And that seemed to answer his question.

But oh well.


End file.
